A large number of trolleys in convenience stores have a horizontal pushbar which is arranged transverse to the trolley and in front of and above a child seat which can be opened out and closed and which faces the customer, the said child seat consisting of an openworked wire back support and a seat panel, with one or more vertical wire bars at the front edge of the seat panel which prevent the child from sliding forwards and off the child seat. It is only at the age of about 10 to 15 months that a child can be placed safely and securely in these child seats without additional support. Long before this, however, many mothers or child supervisors need to be able to take the child with them when they go shopping on their own. Many go shopping with babies who are only a few weeks old. At that age, and up to about 6 to 8 months old, infants need support for the whole back and the head, and it is also preferable to lay them in a more or less reclining position. This has its problems.
For this purpose, there are essentially two types of chair available on the market: on the one hand, a child car chair which is relatively expensive for the customer and which, after it has been removed from the car, can be temporarily secured, with the child in a semi-recumbent position, on top of the child seat on some trolleys, and, on the other hand, an earlier, simpler and dedicated child chair which is intended to be mounted permanently on top of a trolley and which then offers the child a position which has been predetermined by the shop. Trolleys with this arrangement cannot be locked together with other trolleys in trolley stands using conventional trolley locks, and they need to be parked in their own parking line and so require considerably more parking space per trolley. For infants in their very first months, it is also possible to hire baby chairs for cars which, when they have been released from the safety belts in the car, can be placed, with the infant in them, down in the goods basket of the trolley, but these chairs then take up most of the space available for shopping items in the trolley.